Real Estate Report
by JhsGptMS
Summary: An investigative report on the proposed love nest revealed some very interesting information. Take heart fans, all is not lost!


**I own no interest in Rookie Blue**

_My current Sam/Andy adventure in love land is in chapter 3 with no end in sight. I needed a break. The following is definitely a change of pace._

_Enjoy!_

_.-._

The Off Season

Dear Sam/Andy Fans:

While the rest of you scratch your heads over Andy's inability to see just how wrong Luke is for her and keep losing all that sleep worrying about her moving in with him, I did some investigating into that house and how the sale is going. My written report follows;

**Regarding the Property**

_Location:_

Address: 222 Cute Circle

Subdivision: Way To Expensive for Cops Estates

Median Family Income: Lots more than cops make.

_Property History:_

Built: 1998

Builder: Substandard Construction, LLC

Previous Owner: Surgeon/ Serial Killer

Time on the market: Since the bodies were found and the owner jailed.

**Construction Details:**

This multi-storied single family residence is a wood frame, brick veneer structure on a concrete slab built at grade. The home has four bedrooms, three baths, a two car garage and a full basement. Granite counters tops are provided in the kitchen, butler's pantry, wet bar and baths. All windows are insulated double pane. Walls are not insulated. Attic is provided with R-30 batt. The roof is a 30 year rated laminate shingle applied at time of home construction.

**Required Repairs:**

Master bedroom ceiling needs extensive repair from damage done when police removed meat hooks. Bloody carpet has been taken up but plywood subfloor exhibits irregularly shaped brown stains. Stained walls must be painted! Brown stains are also visible on grout in master bathroom tile floor. The master suite has a slight odor. New carpet and paint will probably mask the smell.

Carpet in the upstairs hall and on the stairs needs to be cleaned to remove the drip pattern extending from the master bedroom to the wood floor in the living area on the ground floor.

Floor area in the basement will require extensive repair. Broken up concrete must be disposed of, dirt will be required to fill the holes left when soil and bodies were removed by the forensic unit of the Toronto Police, and a new concrete floor will have to be poured and sealed. Surprisingly the basement exhibits no odors not usually associated with the area.

**As Relates to the Sale:**

A visit to the offices of Really Cheap Real Estate generated the following information.

1. Home is listed at below appraised value due to its history.

2. Victim's families are suing the owner's estate.

3. There are two offers on the house at this time. Both below asking price.

4. Top Offer -Neighborhood Association. They don't want the stigma associated with this house in their neighborhood. They propose to tear it down and add the lot to a community park.

5. Lower offer - Police detective who was involved in investigation of the murders.

The realtor, Really Cheap Millie, was willing to speak off the record. Some of her comments appeared to be fact but much of what she said was opinion. I would normally discount opinions but Millie has been in the business a long time. She is probably a pretty good judge of people and their motives.

Millie's comments about Detective Callahan were particularly interesting. She described him as a good looking, well spoken man with a pleasant personality and she found that strange when she considered his comments about this house. It seems he has no issues with the events that have occurred in the house. The fact that five young women had been murdered in the master bedroom didn't seem to bother him. He was concerned with the expense of repairing the damage in the basement as he planned on using it as a playroom for the children.

When asked about his children he related that he didn't have any yet but he told Millie he had a lovely girlfriend who could provide them when the time came. Millie asked him what the girl friend thought about the events that had occurred in the house and he told her the girlfriend was also a cop and would probably be OK with it. He said that just in case she had a problem, he wasn't planning on telling her until after he had her settled in the house and maybe not even then unless it looked like she would find out from another source. The realtor said he seemed far more concerned with the size of the house, the neighborhood and the price than he did with any problems the girlfriend might have.

Because the realtor did not want to discourage any offers on the property she did not tell him how unhappy the neighbors were at the prospect of that house remaining standing in their high end neighborhood. Apparently there were a lot a sightseers driving by the murder house during the trial and even now strange cars were often seen cruising slowly by at all times of the day and night.

Finally, Really Cheap Millie provided me with the name of the loan company to which Callahan's loan application had been sent. Fortunately I have a close girlfriend who works there. I called her and set up a lunch date. (You will find that expense on my enclosed invoice)

**RE: The Loan Application**

Lunch with my friend Dianne was enjoyable work. We caught up on tons of gossip and generally had a fine time. Over dessert I got to the question I was there to ask. "Dianne, I know about confidentiality and all and I really don't want details but what can you tell me about that Luke Callahan loan application on the murder house on Cute Circle" I thought I was going to lose a long time good friend. She started laughing, almost choked on her coconut cream pie and had tears running down her face before she was able to answer.

"With his credit score he couldn't finance an apartment in the projects over near Garrison Park. We're talking the five hundreds here and do you know what we pay cops? "

**Conclusion**

The information contained in the report is true to the best of my knowledge. Any conclusion must be drawn by the reader. I personally feel a whole lot better. I hope you do too.

Respectfully submitted,

JhsGptMS

PS – I decided against submitting an invoice. I wanted this information as much as you did. About the lunch, it was my turn to pay for lunch with Dianne anyway and she picked up the tip. Any reviews of this information you would take the time to send me would be payment enough.

**Comments?**


End file.
